Their Story An Undertale prequel
by Bradthebad101
Summary: The first human to have fallen down into the underground. The begaining of the underground series and a fan made prequel! Read the struggles of Chara and Asriel faced in the underground before any other human had fallen. I will try to update frequently and often! Incomplete!
1. Chapter 1, Run Down

Author's notes: Wanna talk to me? here is a great place to come, chat, and tell me how much my first story sucks! https/discord.gg/fgFb5nz

Chapter one

It has been a rainy day today. I was finding that out the hard way as I ran up this forsaken place. I…...I am just tired and I guessed that was the reason for my hate of everything. As I ran through the brown wet trees splashing puddles a million thoughts ran with me. Few were happy and optimistic.

"After you're where you want to be, you'll be happy."

"Almost there."

"After this rain, there might be some rainbow." But after all these thoughts, I always come back down to reality.

"Have I ever really been happy? Will I even like that feeling and why is it so important?"

"Almost to where?"

"I don't like bright colors." No matter what I thought though, my feet seemed to keep moving despite there being no reason for them to. It wasn't like I wanted to go anywhere, I was…..just running. Running to…..somewhere better? Nah, nowhere is better so why run somewhere? Maybe it was what my parents told me.

"Just get lost Chara!" Or Maybe it was that kid from school. "Why do you always bring chocolate to lunch? Ever heard of real food? Psh, maybe you'll get diabetes and die like everyone wants. You aren't good at anything anyway."

So maybe I am just running to listen for once. To, "get lost" per say. To die. I was soon jolted away from my deep thoughts. I was suddenly amazed to discover a big black hole in front of me. I-it is massive and must be deep. I cannot see the end. I stared down at the abyss before me and the darkness stared back, taunting me.

"S-should I jump!" I said aloud. "Who am I talking to? Myself? Probably crazy by today's standards I guess. Just adding to my resumè to reasons to hate me I guess. I mean what do I lose? If I die I lose nothing because I, I have nothing! No friends, no family that cares, not even things to distract from it. Just me myself and I, the queen of loneliness! I wish I had a crown. If I do jump, what happens if I survive?"

I took a deep breath. I knew what survival ment. Something much worse than death, but was this worth the reward if I did die and would it make things worse? I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Worse? Than what I am feeling right now? That's pretty rich! Nothing is worse than right now and to die slowly from starvation is better than right now. So I took one last breath. One more. A deep one. In and out. I looked back and realized I ran pretty far. I'm all the way atop Mt. Ebott. With my back to the abyss I looked over the trees one last time. I waved as I let myself fall back.

"Bye trees, not that you care either." I muttered as I closed my eyes feeling nothing but the air sending chills and fear down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2, Aliens

Chapter Two

I closed my eyes as I fell. I tried to forget I was falling and pretended the wind I felt was the same wind I felt when I was running. Keep running Chara keep running to get lost. Let's do something right for once. Soon I'd feel gravity at work as I felt the hard stone ground send me a throbbing pain all over my body. As I was hit the ground, most of the impact hit my left foot. But…..what broke my fall? I almost didn't realize it, but I landed in a huge bed of something soft. I let out a loud displeasing moan that I couldn't even die right. I didn't know what broke my fall, but I already hated whatever it was. I slowly opened my eyes afraid of what I'd find and what I found was what seemed like hundreds of these bright yellow flowers. But they lost my interest as something else caught my attention. A white creature who looked similar to me in shape, but had many features of a goat seemed to be drawing one of the flowers, but seemed perpetuated by me and stared at me. To my dismay, it broke the silence and spoke.

"A-are you uh...alright?" It asked me slowly getting up. It wasn't human….but could speak?

I went to get up myself, but my ankle gave me a jolt of pain. Wensing I quickly gave up applying pressure to it. It seemed to notice this as his eyes widened with what seemed like fear.

"Y-your foot! You **are** hurt! I-I'll be right back just stay there ok?!" And with that the small white goat kid quickly ran away disappearing into the darkness of the room before I could protest.

I scratched my head as I try to decide what I wanted to do. I decided to crawl away, but to where? Did it matter? I don't need another thing messing up what I was determined to do. I started to crawl away from the flowers and into the darkness in hopes I could hide there, but I wasn't very fast nor was I fast enough. Within what seemed like no time, I could hear a new voice and the goat kid's voice that sent my cold fears running through my veins. Why can't I do anything right!

"M-mom I swear!"

"Now now my child, people falling from above? You must know how silly this sounds but I'll come so we can put this to rest."

"Mom it does sound silly, but believe me and take this seriously! We need to go faster!" Quickly they came to view as they seen me desperately crawling away. "Oh dear!" She said walking over obviously not pleased with how I looked.

At this point I had given up crawling away banging my head into the stone floor wensing from the pain of banging my head. The large furry beast frowned at my pitiful state. Hurt, hurting myself, and the dirty wet clothes didn't help my case either.

"I-it's ok my child, let me carry you to our home so I can help you!" She bend down to pick me up and started to lift me. I flopped out of her arms landing on my bottom.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am ok and I don't know you. I was taught not to go with strangers so if you'd uh….just be on your way I'll be fine." I said back in protest hoping that they would just go away if I asked them to, but instead of leaving the small goat put a finger on his face as if dumbfounded by a problem and needed to think of an answer. He looked up at his mother who held her arms crossed over her purple and white ropes. She obviously was displeased with me flopping out of her arms.

"Um mom? Stranger? Do they not know who you are? And what kind of monster are they? I have never seen a monster like them before." The boys comments seemed to change her mood as if she just figured out something.

"Ah Asriel, they are not a monster. They are a human! But fret not human, you can trust us! My name is Toriel queen of monsters! What is your name?"

"It doesn't matter." I mutter looking away. "Just leave me alone. I am not a monster so a human like me does not matter to you."

Asriel placed a hand on my shoulder. "There is no need to fear us and no shame in getting help. We are just worried for you." His words exploded in my eyes forcing my head to shoot towards him with my wide eyes to be met with his smiling face.

"We want to make sure you get that foot of yours fixed! And being a human doesn't matter! You are alone and afraid and need help. I couldn't live with myself if I left you here to die. So no more arguing. You are coming and I would like no complaint." As Toriel spoke I couldn't help but shift my head to her now smiling face.

I couldn't help but to start crying uncontrollably by their unnatural kindness. They must be alien as no one is this nice without reason and it scared me. W-why couldn't this fall be as simple as I planned it. With that Toriel picked me up as if I was an infant holding me close to her warm body.

"There there my child, let it out. I know it must hurt but do not worry. It won't last. You are ice cold! I can only imagine what you have been through!" She started to carry me away. I wasn't paying attention to where or what we were doing as she carried me away. Far, far away.


	3. Chapter 3, Just lay down

Chapter 3

I found myself unable to stay awake while she carried me. I blacked out before we got to where we were going. After an unknown amount of time I woke up and I laid wherever I was, not quite ready to open my eyes. I feel…..warm fortable. But where am I? Where did they take me? The question gnawed at me so I forced my eyes to open. It seemed to be a bedroom. I sat up and scooted back to the head board so I could use it for support. The room I was in was bright to say the least. Toys neatly placed here and there, many different drawings, dressers and more things you'd find in your typical room. The drawing of the golden yellow flower was something that ate at me. It was the finished product of what Asriel was drawing. Not only that but I was in different clothes too! My dirty wet grey shirt was nowhere to be seen! Replacing it was a green shirt with lime colored stripes just like what Asriel was wearing. How long was I asleep? Well, I wanted to get up, but part of me thought they wouldn't like this. I didn't like being yelled at. It made me feel as if people were displeased with the action that I felt was right. I didn't purposely make mistakes, but people liked to try to blame me as if I purposely made a mistake. I decided I didn't really care what these "people" thought. I started to get up. I noticed my foot was wrapped in a cast. Guess they thought it was broken or something. I looked around the room for something to use as a crutch, but before I could find anything the most annoying person in the world shown up. As he saw me his face lit up as if I was his best friend.

"You're AWAKE!" he exclaimed. In his hand held a plate of pie. I wondered what he was doing with a pie. It wouldn't make a lot of sense for someone to carry their plate around with them. "Are you feeling ok? We are all kinda worried ya know!"

I just kinda frowned back at him. He however kept a smile, but it turned to a nervous one. He didn't give me long before he spoke.

"A-are you still scared? I-it is ok we won't bite, I promise!"

"I'm not scared and I'm not ok. Just leave me alone please." I don't think he liked what he heard. He must be good at acting or so immature he'd cry if you looked at him funny. He looked like he was about to start balling, but wiped his eyes instead.

"O-oh...I get it, you're still probably hurting and uh...m-maybe you are grouchy because you're hungry. I-it's fine here! I-I'll leave this at the end of the bed!" He seemed to cheer himself up by his own words as if he could fathom what I felt as if he knew me his entire life. I could only sigh as he placed the plate on the end of the bed and walked away, ready to give me space. I thought about eating the pie. I hadn't eaten in awhile. Not since I left. How long had it even been since then? I still didn't have an answer but I came to the conclusion that it was probably night time. It was early morning when I fell. So only breakfast was good enough for me and I don't need anything else to eat anyway. I was not hungry, so I left it. I decided to relax and give the pie my dirty looks. Unfortunately, its looks were meaner and I had to concede to the will of this pie. I picked it up and started eating it. To my dismay, it was a flavor I have never tasted before. I-I-it was…..amazing to say the least and although the flavors were familiar, I couldn't place a finger on what I tasted. I didn't finish if though. I only wanted half. I sat the leftovers on my plate beside the bed. I wish I asked him to bring me some crutches or something I could use to walk. Seems I am having regrets about sending him away so soon. I shouldn't have be so harsh just because I was in a bad mood. Just because I couldn't even die right. They honestly seemed to mean well after all and I should stop being so mean. Sometimes I do forget that not everyone wants to be your friend because you'd give them your homework or buy them some chocolate. I really did wish they could help me as they offered, but there is no use putting money into something when it is cheaper to just buy something more. I'm not worth it. I couldn't keep to myself for as long as I wanted. It wouldn't be to long before little Asriel would be back with his sickening friendly face.

"H-hey! Still doing ok?" He seemed hopeful still and forgot how I responded the first time it seemed. I didn't feel like if I wanted to make him lose hope I would be able. He seemed determined to keep up his friendly face and positive upbeat hopeful attitude.

"I said before I wasn't ok, and I'm still not, but I'm sorry for being so mean before." I couldn't help to rub my arm because of how awkward I felt. But he seemed ecstatic by my apology. He completely ignored that I told him I was not ok. Did he think he was making progress?

"I-its ok don't worry about it! You're just lost and scared! Not to mention hurt! I am p-probably being a-annoying too!" All I could do is sigh.

"Y-ya sure I guess." I decided to just play it off even though most of what he said wasn't true. With that he seemed unable to stop smiling.

"Well I'm gonna go do somethings, you uh-" I didn't let them finish.

"Before you go, can you get me some crutches or something I can use to walk?" His smile quickly faded as he awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"About that….I think it's best for you to stay in bed un-"

"Stay in bed?!" I can't stand to be pitied and I didn't care if he felt I was to hurt to do anything. I had always done things my way on my own for myself and I wasn't about to let someone tell me I couldn't do things for myself. Especially that I couldn't do something as simple as walking. "I don't want to stay in bed and rest. I have rested enough. I want to walk." I had more to say, but I was cut off because I had to cough. He seemed to hesitate before speaking. Maybe to let me finish coughing? Or maybe to find words?

"See, mom said-"

"I don't really care what she said. I want to leave. You hav-"

"Well you **should** care!" Him yelling back kind of took me off guard. Someone who seemed to have no backbone suddenly had the will argue back and tell me how he felt. "I dunno how you got here, but you must have fallen down hard and hit your head as well. You musn't be thinking clearly." He frowned as he started to have flashbacks. His eyes watered, but he still yet dare to cry it seemed. "And the way you looked…….awful. You keep telling me what **you** want and what **you** don't want and there is a reason I don't listen when you talk about those kinds of things and not just blindly conceding to what you want. Because you don't **want** help and you **want** to be alone. You **want** to walk and don't **want** to listen. But what you **want** and what you need can be different things and for you it is. I just wanna help and I don't wanna help for a thank you either because frankly, your attitude is worse than a pitiful injured animal. You growl and snap at everyone like you're cornered and have to fight for your life. That is why I help you. Because I feel as though your life has been so awful up to this point you're afraid of getting help and being close to anyone. To me, that's sadder than any injury and I wanna help. So yell at me some more! Tell me you hate me and tell me you just wish you were dead because it is better than what you feel right now. Please I beg you! Because I'll be your best friend a-and you're going to get better and saying those things will only make me try harder to help you. I promise to make you feel better!" His face seemed to soften from the stern look of determination he had and looked to something on the outside of the room. "S-so stay in bed…..ok? For a little longer. Mom and dad are almost done talking about what they are going to do with you. I have to go and give them my piece." He didn't let me respond before he left, closing the door.

I lay there, speechless. I had never been talked to like this before and it puzzled me. Me….an injured animal? Going to get better? Was any of what he said even true? And they were planning on what they were going to do with me? What did that mean? If they were anything like the monsters in history were they going to steal my soul? Maybe that was why he was being so nice. He wanted me to get better and stronger so my soul was better and stronger. Do I need to listen more? I don't feel he would just give up. I…..I did need help. Maybe if I could prove I could be on my own and get better, they'd let me go. I didn't find that happening a moment sooner.


	4. Chapter 4, Even More New Faces

Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Asriel came back into the room. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. I decided to speak first. "What do you want to say Asriel?"

He rubbed his arm nervously. "Well….." I waited for him. "Toriel wanted me to make sure you wouldn't panic."

"Panic? Who do you think I am?"

He looked at me awkwardly. "Well you panicked when you seen me and mom and well, dad is…...large." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure whatever. I won't panic."

He seemed satisfied with my answer. "Good! Dad and Mom want to talk to you about some stuff!" he quickly disappeared in the doorway and replacing him was Toriel and another similar figure stood behind her. Despite them being of the same species, he was much much bigger. He was easily triple my height. I couldn't imagine fighting such a beast. He wore a similar purple and white ropes as Toriel, but also a large black cape that wrapped around him like a giant snake. Despite his giant size, he wore a friendly face that looked almost goofy on him. He towered above me at the end of the bed standing and Toriel sat beside me looking down at me. I couldn't help but to feel like I was about to have to sit through some sort of speech. The giant spoke first.

"My name is Asgore king of monsters and together we are the Dreemurr family. So, why won't you tell us your name? We have told you ours." He looked big, but his voice reminded me of talking to a teddy bear. Deep yet gentle.

I looked away. "Fine, my name is Chara."

Toriel brighten up and lost her serious face, "That's a wonderful name my child!"

"I am not your child so quit calling me yours."

She seemed taken aback by the hostility, but Asgore changed the subject. "So Chara tell me, do humans even talk about monsters anymore or are we just some tale lost to time?"

It was a interesting question, but one that made a lot of sense. He was curious if humans remembered or even cared for his kind. "No. The only time we talk about monsters is when we are young and sometimes in fake stories. Some silly kids fear that they are hiding under their bed waiting for night time to come so they can come out and steal their soul. Sometimes we write about them despite thinking they are fake. Don't ask me why I don't really understand it." Asgore nodded his head looking a little disappointed in my response.

"Well let me tell you a part of our history. As a human you should know how our species view each other." Asgore said folding his hands preparing himself for his tale. His friendly face turning dark and grim as if mentally preparing himself for something hard. I gave my full attention. "A long, _long_ time ago, there were two mighty races that were dominate over the Earth. There were humans and there were monsters. Monsters were made of mostly magic and although had better technology, humans were made of physical matter and were much _much_ stronger. Their souls were divided into many different categories and could do many different things. Humans were so strong, if only rarely, if the human was so connected to their soul, they could persist after death! For example, a soul of courage if had the courage to continue, would continue without a body. Humans one day found that monsters could use this power to grow more powerful than imaginable and grew wary that the monsters would use this against them. So one day, without warning, humans declared war on monsters. The monsters were no match. It wasn't much of a war if you can even call it a war. Some monsters declared this a mass genocide instead of a war. Monsters knowing they could not win, were forced to surrender. As a result, the humans sealed the monsters underground with a barrier to keep them there for the rest of time. Anyone can cross the barrier, but no soul can leave."

The last few words repeated in my head like a broken record. "Can't leave? I can't leave this place?" I unconsciously had made a fist.

Toriel noticed this and placed a hand on my shoulder. "H-hey don't worry, we'll take care o-"

I started laughing. "This is a dream. Can you wake me up? I'm done with this silly little story. I'm tired of all this fake friend stuff and ready to quit."

Toriel let go. "N-no this isn't a dream my Ch-Chara." She tried to catch herself and sounded goofy in the process. Asgore spoke up once more so I had no time to complain.

"It is a lot to take in, you must be worried about your fam-"

"You assume I have one." Asgore nodded sadly to my comment.

"S-sorry well, I keep telling Toriel that she can't force you to stay with us. If-"

"I have just one question Asgore."

He nodded visibly annoyed by my rudeness. "Yes Chara?"

"How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know you're the king of monsters and how do I know I really am trapped here? For all I know, you are angry at humans for locking you underground and want to unleash your hate on me in spite."

"Well, you are as stubborn and cautious as they say. Well let me put it this way, if I wanted to harm you, if I wanted to use your soul to get stronger," he paused for a moment "I wouldn't waste time feeding you. I wouldn't put my family near you, I wouldn't clothe you, I wouldn't share stories with you and we would not be so helpful as to put your leg in a cast. I mean, it doesn't make much sense to help someone you want to harm. So you are free to explore and find out for yourself and come back if you wish, or you can stay. I will not hold anything against you and if you choose to stay, you will be treated as if my own. You can be one of us if you wish." he turned to leave but slightly turned around to speak once more. "I am going to go Gerson. Chara you are free if he so clears you and Toriel, you may stay with the child or leave as well. I have said what I wanted to and offered what I wish to offer." He left the room. That guy sent shivers down my spine. He seemed to be so soft, but deep down I could just tell he could be a killer if the situation was right. He seemed…..not hostile, but uneasy and threatened by my presence. I could tell he was trying to hide it. Maybe he was just nervous I was a human. If his story was true, I'd be pretty nervous around one of their children as well.

Toriel thought for a moment before noticing the half eaten pie by her feet.

"Oh my, you haven't finished your pie! Did you not like it?" She seemed confused and worriedly waited for my response.

"I actually thought it was amazing, I just wasn't hungry. What flavor was it?"

Toriel seemed to brighten up by my comments. "Well, that is my famous butterscotch cinnamon pie! I am glad you enjoyed it!"

"Say, who is Gerson?"

She nodded. "Gerson is just a wise old man we know. He is very old. Much older than any of us. He isn't an official doctor, but living for as long as him he is great at…..well ya know how old people have their ways of knowing and figuring out things. We don't use him very much but Dr. Gaster has been busy on some project and our young apprentices, Alphys and Sans, are busy with school. Just a checkup to make sure you're ok." I wanted to argue, but decided ultimately it would be meaningless. She continued speaking. "Do you want some dinner? I have made yummy snail casserole tonight!" She seemed proud about she had made, but snail just didn't sound good to me. Not that I was hungry to begin with. I shook my head no.

"No thank you."

She placed a hand on my forehead jokingly checking to see if I had a "fever". "You sure you're ok? You don't toss around thank you like, ever!" She teased laughing but I didn't like the joke.

"ha ha very funny. I c-" she cut me off.

"You feel-" but before she could finish a wrinkly turtle looking person started wobbling in. He reminded me of an archeologist. His brown cargo pants, brown flat hat, and brown short sleeve button up shirt was the spitting imagine of your stereotypical archeologist.

"Ho ho man, they said you were here and boom! I went there and found you! Gee I must be good at finding people." He started laughing despite me giving him a dirty look for his bad joke. Is this just the way he is or is he crazy? "Well anyway, they say someone fell down?"

I frowned at him. "I'm not 9 you know. I didn't even fall that hard."

He nodded as I spoke. "I see, how old are ya then?"

"14."

"And 14 year olds don't laugh these days? I remember when I was your age...actually I don't. And for someone who didn't fall hard, that leg got pretty hurt. Made of glass are we?"

"Badly? It is probably just sprained."

He shook his head. "Broken. Probably 2 to 3 weeks in that cast. S'what happens when ya don't eat and get yerself weak. You should probably eat something."

I'd sigh again. Another person to try give me a speech on the importance of self care. "I-I'm not really hungry." Toriel looked like she wanted to say something but Gerson spoke first.

"That is to be expected, but you should try anyway. You probably already know you aren't exactly in healthy weight range and you don't look that hot. Tell me, you were muddy and wet when you fell. Was it rainin?" Irrelevant.

"Yes, I don't know why it-"

"Well what were you doing runnin like that? Don'tcha know you'll get sick like that? Toriel, ask Dr. G for some antibiotics. Let's just make sure you aren't gettin nothing."

I'd frown. Really? Medicine? I hated medicine. It was either this liquid stuff and everyone has heard the phrase "it tasted like cough syrup" and the alternative pill wasn't any better. Pills were always hard to swallow and tasted like chalk.

"Don't we think we are going overboard? I don't really need-" Gerson cut me off.

"I don't think you need to be telling me what you **need** when you don't know for yourself. And by the way Toriel," I was speechless and didn't know what to say to counter him. He reminded me of some lawyer spitting out facts coldly leaving no chance for you to spit back anything and quickly shooting down everything you did. Toriel jumped slightly and nodded as a sign that she was paying attention, "This child has no brain disorders like you had wanted me to check for. They are most definitely not a psychopath and not in any way logically impaired. Not even scared. Just by talkin with'em I can see she is just unhappy with things and well….a snotty poorly raised kid, and I can't see much with these blind eyes ya know!" I sat quietly annoyed and enraged. Toriel shifted uneasily. I can tell she didn't plan to have this conversation now in front of me. More people to think there was something wrong with me because I was "different" than them. Despite Gerson's insults, I almost missed he called me normal. Strangely, I was more interested in thinking about what he said than angry at his insults.

"Thank you Gerson." He tipped his hat.

"Have a nice day ma'am and kid, it takes more muscles to frown than it does to smile so just relax and tomorrow, move around and feel better ok? You should feel pretty luck ya know?" Lucky? I didn't feel very luck. I broke my leg….I…..I'm just not happy.

"I wouldn't call my situation…..lucky." I muttered in response. He nodded.

"So tell me somethin kid, why were you on this here mountin?""

I didn't see why this mattered. My personal reasons for climbing the mountain didn't have anything to do with him.

"Eh don't answer that, just tell yourself why and tell yourself, how many people do I know felt the way I did and did the thing I did and got the same result as the result I got? How many people do you know fell down and had a royal family, a king, a queen and a prince willing to cater hand and foot to someone they had never seen before? Even after you were hateful and ungrateful. Sometimes, how you look at things changes things. Anyway see ya kid!" He didn't give me time to respond. Before the flame in me could flicker and explode on him, he was gone. Toriel told me she had some things to do and soon she'd bring me something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5, My Dreams?

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES**

: Ok so I ran into a huge problem and so I went to some writers I know and they had some ideas, but ultimatly didnt know how to solve this so here is my fix! As of writing I hadn't put this in the chapter but I feel this is coming! Asriel is the prince of all monsters and chara, if adopted/when, would be what because they are gender neutral XD so I came up with Princette as a neutral royal title! So if ya see it, it is the neutral way to say "prince/princess". also, side note, if you see me mess up a "your" and "youre" it is because my keyboard sucks and likes to autocorrect me to the wrong your

Chapter 5

I sat there thinking. Maybe Gerson was right about some things. Maybe I was pretty lucky and things are going to get better. He did call me a brat as well though! I decided to get over it and not hang over it. I started to get worried, minutes quickly turned into an hour and it was getting late. I yawned wondering if I would pass out before anyone came. Eventually I caught myself stretching and yawning early the next day. Asriel was to the left of me on top of pillows and covered with blankets on the floor. He looked like a big catiplier. Gerson was right, I didn't know a prince who would go out of their way and sleep on the floor for anybody. As a matter of fact, I don't know any princes. I am basing my judgement off of the snobby ones found in books and in movies. I wanted to move and I wouldn't have to wait long to be able either. Soon the little fluffy white prince would be stretching as well. Once he knew I was awake, it was almost like he began to panic. He quickly flopped and stood up.

"G-good morning Chara!"

"Good morning Asriel." I replied tactfully.

"Y-you been up long? What about feeling? How are you feeling? Can I ge-" I stopped him as he bombarded me with questions.

"I haven't been up long. Literally just now." he nodded.

"Oh...ok!" He allowed himself to stretch again and wake up. "Well I am hungry!" He walked over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes. Seemed he wore the same style everyday. I nodded.

"Me too!" I replied and he smiled happily pleased I was wanting to eat.

"I'm going to get dressed then, then I'll bring you your crutches and we can go into the dining room and wait for breakfast. Sound like a plan?" I'd nod.

Finally! I feel like I haven't walked in forever. It is about time I got the chance. After about 5 minutes, Asriel would appear on cue. He came into the room backwards so he could open and puzzle piece the crutches through the door. He'd hold them up for me.

"Need help getting up?" He asked. I shook my head no.

I could do this myself. I needed help from no one. I slowly rose placing my good right foot on the ground for support. Asriel patiently waited holding them up for me. I put my right arm around the first crutch and then the left arm. Slowly I rose ready to see my place of my captivity. All I have seen in the past hours and hours are these four walls. It was almost exciting to see a new four. I started wobbly and slowly taking one step at a time towards the door. Asriel beat me to the door holding it open patiently waiting.

"Thank you." I muttered as I walked by.

He just nodded quickly walking beside me. Maybe to lead the way? Or maybe to make sure he didn't leave me behind? Probably both. The hallway we walked into seemed fairly long, but that might just be me seeing it in the perspective of tiring crutches. Maybe it was the hardwood floor and pale yellow dry wall that gave the illusion it was longer or the little pots of a variety of flowers that littered the hallways. Some of them were the golden ones that I landed on before, others were ones I had never seen before, and some I had seen before, like some red roses or the orange tulips. I guess someone liked flowers. On the walls, artwork was scattered around. Some were pretty amature or looked like a kid made it, and some were pretty amazing. Maybe these were what Asriel had made as he grew up. One thing that bothered my eyes was the lighting. Although you could see sufficiently, however, in the corners or in places that there weren't a lot of light the shadows were deep and dark. You can definitely notice this place didn't get any sunlight. Visible, but gloomy. It is kind of weird to describe because the decorations are beautiful and "happy" and give off a fairly lively atmosphere, but the decorations only masked the depressing dreary lighting and sad feelings. I would wonder what it is like to live in this place for a lifetime, but I remembered I was about to find out.

Soon, I'd reach a living room/dining room area. There were 3 sofas around a chimney. The underground must be massive to be able to support this without smoking the place up. On the other side of the room would be a big oval shaped table and chairs made from the same hardwood. Asgore would be reading a newspaper at the head of the table and Toriel seemed to be nowhere to be found. Asriel left me to pull out a seat just for me before sitting down himself in a seat across from me.

"Good morning dad!" He said smiling. The big furry dude nodding.

"Good morning Asriel. Chara." I was kind of shocked he noticed me.

I thought he was so engrossed in his newspaper he wouldn't. I took my seat at the table and stuck the crutches under my chair. Asriel looked awkwardly towards me wanting to make conversation, but didn't know what to say. I didn't have much to say that didn't sound needy like "when are we eating"" or "what are we eating?" so I didn't say anything. Eventually he spoke,

"Have any hobbies?" He asked curious if he could find something that he could talk about from the answer I would give. I thought for a moment.

"Umm...I uh" Asriel didn't seem to be happy with how long I was taking.

"Did you not do anything in your spare time? What about dreams? Maybe this is a better question! What are your dreams? What do you wish to be when you grow up?"

I had no idea how to respond. I have not thought much about what I wished to do in life. "Well, I haven't thought about it much and I didn't really do much at home other than homework."

He frowned. "So you don't know what you want to do and all you do is homework? Doesn't your parents not ask why you spend so much time doing paperwork? I mean, I don't think it is normal to find homework of all things "fun."

My…..parents? My parents were nothing like that, so I started telling him what they were like.

"At home, everyday was the same it felt like. I had no purpose or meaning. I was never a problem child at school, but at home was different. On the surface, to many people, I was just your stereotypical child, but if they could see the machine and how it ran they'd find lots of missing gears and things that clog and stop the gears from turning. In my first few years, I lived in a small school. I was top of my class, though it wasn't hardly a challenge to be if there is no competition. My parents bragged and bragged and couldn't get over me. I was such a great thing! Amazing. Wonderful. Talented. Gifted. I was so successful and it was all thanks to them. What would I ever do without them?

But soon, they decided this small town of losers was to good for smart Chara. So off we went. I didn't get to say goodbye to my friends. Soon, we would be living in a huge city by the mountain side. They got me into a big shot school there. My small class of 15 turned into a slightly larger class of about 750. I hated this change. I knew no one in this school at first, but when I soon did get to know them, they quickly disliked me. It was mainly due to my parents. They had absurdly high standards and disapproved almost everyone who wasn't wearing "the right clothes" or "wasn't smart enough".

But want to hear something that is so shocking that neither I nor my parents saw coming? I wasn't special. I was average. My test scores came in at this new school and average was unacceptable. Disgraceful. Embarrassing. Lazy. I was so disappointing and was staining the family name by my incompetence. They are the opposite of what you think a good parent is like. At home, it wasn't about what I wanted, rather making them look good. Because I wasn't living up to their standards the books I hit. I studied everyday sometimes so long I didn't even sleep. I was unpopular in school because when I did get a friend, my parents wouldn't let me hang out with them or gave them the impression I was some god and they were beneath me. They would tell them that I was to good for them and they should be lucky to even talk to me. So I just ended up getting picked on. People were angry at me because they figured I thought I was all high and above them or they just didn't know me. Soon, I was so tired and stressed I couldn't keep up. I started sleeping in classes. I'd bring a chocolate bar to school for lunch in hopes it'd help me get through the day. I started failing my classes. So when you talk about "hobbies" and "hopes and dreams", I don't know what to say. Because I had no hobbies, and as far as hopes and dreams go" I couldn't help but laugh. "Heh, I do have those, but uh, you won't like them. My dreams were to leave those jerks and get lost. The last thing I remember my parents telling me was "Chara, I don't care about what you want to do, I only care about you proving to the world that you are special and I don't see why you wouldn't want to be above everyone. If you don't want to amount to anything, then just get lost." so that's what I did. I didn't care about what the world thought of me, I just wanted to be happy. To do that, I tried to get lost and die into a faded bad memory. But I failed, just like I failed my classes, because no matter what, I can't do anything right. So **Asriel**, you told me to tell you I hated you and that I wanted to die. Well, **Asriel**, I don't like you. You are childish and your friendliness is sickening. I didn't feel like getting lost is good enough, so I jumped into a hole I thought was so deep it had no end in hopes I could fly into the blissful darkness forever alone. In short, I have no hobbies and I have no real dreams."

By now, Asgore had put down his newspaper and was staring. Asriel was crying for what I had only assumed was because I hurt his feelings. Toriel walked in at some point as she stopped to listen. There was an awkward silence that filled the room as we all stared at each other unsure what to do or say. Toriel broke the silence.

"I-I uh...I am almost done with breakfast!" She quickly disappeared going back into a room that I could only assume was the kitchen.

Asriel stood up and wiped his tears. He started walking over to me briskly.

"Asriel, **don't**." I didn't know what he was going to do, but I wasn't going to like it.

He quickly reached me and started trying to hug me, but I stuck my hands out to stop him before he could. "Stop Asriel!"

He smirk. "Nope, you're sad so I'm hugging you." I sighed.

"I don't **want** a hug Asriel." but he laughed.

"Aw Chara isn't that ironic. Remember what I said about you not wanting things? You need a hug so I'm giving one and that's that!" I frowned.

Unable to run, I knew this would be an unwinnable uphill battle. I conceded, but didn't like it as he wrapped his arms around me. "Now Chara," he said as he hugged me tightly, the warmness of his fur wrapping around me like a warm blanket. "Things are about to get better ya here? I'm here!" Asriel finished his hug and looked at me with his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes as if looking down the barrel of a gun. "Better?"

I shook my head no. "No." I said sternly.

"Well, lemme just say that things will be different here! They said it is your choice if you stay, but you will always be Chara Dreemurr princette of all monsters in my eyes. Here, you have the choice to be whatever you want to be and we will help you do it!"

"And if I just want to be alone?" He seemed to laugh though I didn't see the joke.

"Everyone needs a friend! So no, you can't be alone. I'll always be there to make sure you're ok! You can't get rid of people who care for you."

"We'll see." I said almost sarcastically.

Asriel gave up his assault of kindness for now. He went back to his seat and sat down biting his lip. I couldn't help but notice Asgore. He didn't say a word, but he stared. He gazed like a statue frozen and all seeing. I wonder what he was thinking, or if he was planning something. I shook it from my head as he picked up his newspaper and started reading again as if nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter 6 A rose's thorns can be cut off

Chapter Six

It wouldn't be long for Toriel to come back with breakfast. She carried platters apon platters. Biscuits, eggs, bacon, ham, and hash browns she brought and littered them across the table. I watched everyone move like clockwork. As Toriel set the platters on the table, Asriel disappeared somewhere and brought plates and silverware and sat them by Asgore. Asgore would neatly fold his newspaper 4 times into a square and put it under his chair before taking a fork, knife, and a spoon off of the top of the plates before picking up all but the very bottom plate standing up so he could pass it to Asriel's seat. While this was happening, Toriel took her seat beside me to the right and closest to Asgore waiting to get the plates passed to her. Asgore had disappeared only to shortly come back with butter and jelly that I guessed was for the biscuits. Everything happened in unison. Someone getting something, getting a plate and silverware passed to them so they set up their place and then passing it to the next person. Soon, a plate would be handed to me and I did what I thought was right. I took my fork, knife, and spoon and put them in the places where everyone else put theirs. I was the last one to get a plate so there was no one to pass a plate to. Soon, one by one, they would take the food and pass it around the table letting each individual get as much as they pleased passing it to the next person before it reached the end of the train at Toriel who would put the platter in the center of the table.

As I passed the food around, I realized that Asriel usually sits next to Asgore and across from Toriel, but he sat a seat down to sit across from me. Soon, everyone would have their plates filled, but they didn't start eating yet nor did I. I looked around curiously to see what everyone was doing when Asriel spoke,

"Thank you for the food mom!" Just before Asgore replied with his own,

"Yes thank you Toriel, it looks wonderful." I couldn't help to notice Asgore and Asriel watching me as if waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you." I muttered and Asgore nodded his approval.

"Enjoy this...EGGcelent meal!" Toriel stated and everyone picked up their silverware with a goofy smile on their faces due to her stupid joke.

Everyone casually started talking to each other, but I quickly started ignoring them. I had to much on my mind. Important questions like "Should I stay?" and "Where would I go?" "Should I try again?" "What would Asriel think?" The thought made me red. I-I don't care about what he thinks. "What would other monsters do if they seen me? Would they try and hurt me? What about-"

My thoughts were interrupted by Asgore. "So Chara, you have been quiet. If anyone should have a say it is you. What do you think?"

I got red and visibly nervous. I wasn't paying attention. I tugged at the collar of my shirt before speaking. "I...wasn't paying attention. What are you talking about exactly?"

Asriel seemed like he was about to explode, but Asgore seemed to be more patient. "We are talking about what to do from here. When should we start things and how we should do them. I don't want to throw you out there and monsters hurt you and the wellbeing of everyone in my kingdom is important, monster or human. You're here so we all must adjust and welcome you. It isn't right to treat you poorly because of how your ancestors treated us, however others might want to. I just don't know how monsters will react. Should we announce it, should we keep it a secret and monsters just find out on their own, or maybe we could put it in a newspaper. There are many things and options we should discuss for the wellbeing of not only you, but others as well."

He was thinking of some of the same things as me, but before I could talk Toriel spoke up.

"We also need to discuss schooling and health! You need an education and your physical wellbeing is important!" It was Asriel's turn.

"We need to find yourself to stay as well! If you stay here, we need to get another bed for you. The floor...is hard. Also, if you don't that is cool too! We just need to find you a place to go! You shouldn't have to be alone and without a home."

I pushed my half eaten plate out of the way. "Well, if you want my opinion, I don't care what you tell the other monsters. If they kill me they are doing me a favor." They all sighed. They seemed to be getting tired of this suicide talk which is good, maybe they'll finally leave me alone. "However, forget about everything else."

They all seemed annoyed by my answer. Asriel spoke first standing up. "We aren't letting you die or kill yourself Chara so just forget about it." Toriel nodding speaking up.

"But we also don't want you to just be living either, being happy is al-" I cut her off leaning back in my seat.

"You misunderstand me. I never said I was going to try again, I'll think about that option later. Forget about the other things for now because I decided to stay here….for now. I am going nowhere hurt I guess. As far as schooling goes, I didn't run away from home to exactly get an education." Asgore nodded despite everyone not quite happy with what I said.

"I agree mostly. Chara should be allowed some time adjust and heal before school should be considered. We'll cross that bridge when it is time and we don't have to find a home if you are staying here. Me and Toriel can handle the few new things you'll need to fully move in here. As they said though, let us not kill ourselves. You have just gotten into a major change in your life. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it." I nodded grabbing the crutches from under the chair.

I was ready to go….somewhere. Asriel wouldn't let me get far though. "Need help Chara?" I shook my head no as I stood up with the support of the crutches.

"Stay inside until I can break the news to other Chara. Please, I know it is claustrophobic inside the house."

"What ever." I replied but he didn't seem to think that was enough.

"I mean it Chara." He reinforced.

I was kind of surprised he seemed so serious, then again, it was about my safety and they seemed adamant about me staying safe. Asriel seemed to have a problem as he cut me off as I started to walk away.

"You sure you feel ok?" He asked.

"Ya, why? What did I do this time." I wondered.

"Well, I just noticed you only ate half of your plate." I'd sigh because of how much he worried.

"I got enough." I half way lied.

I could eat more, but didn't feel like it.

"Well, I know you just left the room, but we don't have any other places in the house of interest. Sorry. Wanna go back and see if we can find something to do?" I shrugged in response not really caring.

"I guess."

I wanted to be alone, but I knew asking him to leave me alone would be like asking him to turn blue. So I slowly followed him back into the room. Once inside, I laid back down in the bed as there was really no where else to sit. I sat my crutches at the end of the bed. Asriel seemed to be digging for something in a drawer looking for something that was hiding in his white wooden chest. I watched him curiously wondering what he might find. Soon, he'd pull out a small thick notebook. He walked over and handed it to me. I looked at it quizzically.

"Huh?"

"It is for you to write in." He explained. "Write about your feelings and such. I heard that sometimes, talking about your troubles or even writing them down can help you get over your troubles. I know you won't talk to me, so maybe you'll write instead." I took it questioning his motives.

I was afraid he'd read them and the idea sounded dumb anyway. I decided to just do it anyway though. At this point it could help curb boredom and if he did read them he wouldn't understand my feelings any way. Hopefully, it'll make him feel better. N-not that I care. Caring for people is stupid. It only gets you hurt. This is something I should write about later.

"Thank you Asriel, I'll be sure to do that." He smiled excited I didn't fight back.

"No problem Chara, now let's find something to do! I don't typically stay indoors, I like to go to various spots in the underground. Do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment looking at the notebook. My mind went racing back to rainy days at my old school with all my friends. When we couldn't play outside, we would make a topic for a story. For example, we might decide murder mystery and the story we wrote would follow this topic.We typically pick a pretty ambiguous topic so we have lots of room for creativity. Then we would pick an order and take turns passing a piece of paper writing for 60 seconds until we felt satisfied with our story. I explained my game to Asriel.

"That actually sounds fairly fun Chara, who wants to go first and what should our topic be?" He thought hard for a moment.

"I'll go first, but as far as topic goes that is a good question." My mind went blank as I had no idea as what to write.

It wouldn't be long before Asriel snapped his fingers, "What about…… 'roses'. Our topic could be roses." He suggested.

I didn't like the idea, but I didn't really have a better idea, so I nodded. "Sure!" I flipped open the book and started to write. When I finished he wrote and we continued until we were finished.

"Roses are red and violets are blue, things that are beautiful can also hurt you. We all should realize on every flower their thorns serves two main purposes, to protect and to punish those who get to close. As a child quickly learns not to touch a hot stove, we should learn that not everything should be messed with. However, that doesn't mean every time we get hurt we should give up. Stoves can help us cook food that tastes good and a rose's thorns with a little love can be cut off so it is easier hold and admire. But with every thorn we clip off, we can't help but wonder, "Is it even worth it?" Its red petals are a symbol of all the blood it has made others bleed. Is it worth helping and saving something so small. Something that means nothing and has only caused the people of the past pain? In short, I concluded the answer was yes. I do not know why it made others bleed, but nonetheless it had its reasons. No matter how useless it is now, if I give it love and nurture it, the possibilities are limitless. It might make me smile every morning when I wake up and see it, or it might find its way to the garden so its seeds can create a field of flowers to make everyone smile. But what if it doesn't? But what if it does? Is it really fair to give up on something just because there are uncertainties? What about all the food and water I wasted? Even the time and energy I would have wasted. These are the reasons I don't give up on the rose. The more I put into it, the happier and more accomplished I'll feel when it makes everyone smile. I just hope it can. But deep down, I already know it will. Love can go a long way.

Collaborated piece by

Asriel and Chara Dreemurr."

"Did you have to call me a Dreemurr?" He chuckled.

"Of course, as I said you are a Dreemurr now.."

"I guess. We can throw it away now." I reached to grab the paper from him but he quickly held it out of my grasp.

"No way! I'm saving this!" I shook my head showing my disapproval. "What? This is really good!" He complained.

"I don't think so. I have done better."

"WHAT? You have done better than this? You should be a writer!" I sighed.

"Maybe Asriel."


	7. Chapter 7, Dear Notebook I

Chapter 7

Dear notebook,

Well, it has been a busy past few days. A lot has happened and Asriel said I should finally write in this notebook while he gets ready so I decided to start with whatever this is. I am just going to write whatever is on my mind.

Firstly, things are not so bad if I am allowed to say so. I am not exactly happy with everything, but is there a place that is perfect? This place solves a lot of problems, but brings new ones. I have yet to leave the house either, but me and Asriel have plans today. He wanted to show me some place called Waterfall. He says it is his favorite place to go.

Oh ya, Asgore decided to make a speech and announce me so I can finally leave the house. It was….embarrassing to be apart of. He got me in front of this large crowd of monsters and talked about my arrival. The monsters seemed more concerned for him than me. They were afraid I had hurt him and was sent to kill him. He explained that I just got lost and just ended up falling into the underground. That is all he explained, he didn't say anything about my parents or my past life. He announced me becoming part of the royal family and as such should be treated as such. I didn't care to much for this. I didn't really deserve to be royalty. In his speech he said I gave him hope. Hope that not all humans were killers. Hope for a future with humans and monsters living together. I don't really like being the hope of humans and monsters. That is….a lot of pressure I didn't ask for when I fell down. I just wish I could make the world the way I want it. Life doesn't work like that though. Sadly, humans will never change. They will always be evil and selfish creatures. They will always care only for themselves. Even I am and cannot fight who I am. A human.

I seen Gerson again! He talked to me and asked me a bunch of questions. If I was happy? Why I wasn't. What would make me happy? It made me think about a lot of things and made me feel better and optimistic. He told me I was looking better, but I still had some fighting to do. I didn't really understand what he ment. He said he got a letter from Dr. Gaster. He said he was preparing somethings and would see me shortly. Asgore asked Gerson "What things" and Gerson just laughed it off saying "Do we ever know what that boy will do?" Asgore seemed fine with this response.

I kinda want to meet Gaster. He seems so mysterious and smart. He must have so many cool things he could show me and he has two sons so hopefully I could meet them too! I heard one of them is worst than Asriel when it comes to being nice though.

Toriel has been getting on my nerves worst than Asriel lately, but I know they are just trying to look out for me. Toriel says my manners are "awful" and I need to learn how to be more respectful. She has been cutting me off mid sentence to correct me and forcing me to say "yes ma'am no ma'am yes sir no sir." She is probably right, but it doesn't make it less frustrating. She is silly though. She is always trying to make some silly pun whenever she can. It can get annoying, but every once in a while she catches you off guard and makes you smile. That has turned into a game. Making me smile. They try everything to get to see me smile and feel accomplished when they do.

The things they teach me and the things my real parents teach me are much different. My parents were the "you are better than everyone else and they should treat you this way," where as the Dreemurrs are more of "Everyone is special and deserves the same level of respect." Kind of ironic isn't it? Royalty of a kingdom is more humble than a household of a kingdom? Weird, but shows you how different humans and monsters are.

I started calling Asgore and Toriel "Mom" and "Dad". It caught them off guard, but they seemed to like it. I mean, they are taking care of me, so why shouldn't I call them what they are acting like?

Things are looking a lot brighter in the deep dark underground than it has ever been on the surface, but there is a feeling I just can't shake. I am going to die not accomplishing anything. I want to give something back to these monsters because they deserve it. They deserve so much more than the underground. I have never been filled with so much determination to do anything. I want to help them be happy.

I still think about suicide. Just not as often. No matter how happy I feel, I always have the same thoughts. The "I can't" thoughts. I'll never amount to anything and I won't be able to live up to the hopes and dreams of everyone. Well, Asriel is wanting to go, so hopefully I can write in you some more. This does make me feel better.

Signed, Chara Dreemurr


End file.
